


A3!深夜60分創作：女役

by dyri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Leg shaving, M/M, Stockings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyri/pseuds/dyri
Summary: 徹底超過60分鐘限制的幸天短篇突發。內有為了合理化故事走向的制度與角色過往私設，並提及除毛橋段。由於還沒看完所有官方劇情，若有奇怪的bug歡迎告訴我。





	A3!深夜60分創作：女役

* * *

 

 

　　一開始這只是眾人開會時的突發奇想。

　　要知道，公演前夕的街頭宣傳固然重要，可平日的隨機街演也省不得，它就像排練前的伸展體操，次次都得做，卻不得馬虎。這也是為何自從滿開湊齊四季組員後，眾人對於街演一事愈發嚴謹了，每回都會趁開會空檔討論街演主題。

　　本週的組長會議跟往常相同，在伏見提供的精緻西點與熱茶支援下風風火火的展開了。興許是時間已近深夜之故，四位組長除了慣性熬夜的攝津之外都面露倦色。終於，在指針滑向十一點且又一盤司康下肚後，上下眼皮快要自主會面的組長們趁著一時血糖飆升，陸陸續續提出數個光怪陸離的點子，其中一項正是女裝反串這個思路清奇卻大膽的提案。

　　提出的當下，四人只是哈哈大笑，完全沒想過實行的可能性。待其它細項都檢討完畢後，一幫人寫好要給監督的開會紀錄便各自回房休息了，誰也沒想到第二天一大清早，這事竟成了真。

　　「我覺得挺有趣的，」監督一手翻著會議紀錄，一手提著咖啡，表情雲淡風輕，吐出的句子卻勁爆得讓春組組長佐久間咲也差點把吐司吐回盤子。作為一位首當其衝的早起學生，昨晚又開會到深夜，他一時間還以為自己累得幻聽了。「真、真的嗎？」勉強把口中物吞下後，咲也戰戰兢兢地問，同時忍住不去看天馬的方向——那位有點起床氣的大明星聽到此等誑語臉都綠了——監督聞言點頭，認真答道：「當然啦。我們畢竟是個全男子劇團，雖有演過女性角色，次數卻十分稀少。能藉由平日的宣傳讓大家看看我們在女役方面的潛能也是挺不錯的。」

　　佐久間一聽覺得頗有道理，頓時對自己的大驚小怪感到羞愧，並暗自決定要更加努力鍛鍊女角演技。另一端，同為組長之一的天馬反應就沒這麼正面了，他似想反駁，卻不知從何說起，滿腔吐槽壓縮到最後只成了一個「呃」字。更糟的是，圍在餐桌邊的其它學生們竟無人提出異議——椋一臉躍躍欲試、幸根本無所謂、太一一如既往地亢奮、真澄跟萬里則忙著打瞌睡。所有人中，就屬十座表情有些愕然，可他過了幾秒後，想起本次的例行宣傳是由夏組負責，與他根本八竿子打不著關係，就如釋重負地繼續吃甜玉子燒了。

　　這下完了。

　　若是堂堂大明星皇天馬在此時提出異議，與旁人一比肯定顯得小肚雞腸，於是他原本含在口中的話只能硬生生吞回去，伴隨味噌湯的蔥花與柴魚片在腹內激起一圈圈名為恐慌的漣漪。

　　倒不是他害怕擔當女役。作為一位父母皆為大牌電影明星、自己也以細膩演技見長的專業演員，天馬男飾女角的次數雖然稀少，卻仍能列出幾回——事實上，早在他還是童星時，就在廣告中飾演過好幾次開朗的幼稚園女學生了——可今非昔比，他的相貌早已脫離中性模糊地帶，更不像椋或幸還佔有那麼一點即將消逝的生理優勢，早早就進入並結束了變聲期。種種因素相加之後，怎麼看對他都是大不利。

　　再說，他真正懼怕的可從來不是表面問題。

　　十六歲，一個對多數學生宛如地獄的年紀。大量的作業、考試與社團活動總能在夜深人靜壓垮學子們脆弱的神經，更別提那些充斥於同儕之間的階級意識與言語霸凌。當然，含著金湯匙出身的皇天馬並沒有機會體驗那弱肉強食的世界，從牙牙學語的階段就出道的他，生活總是維持三點一線：住處、片場與校園。

　　或許他飾演過面臨大考的吊車尾學生，卻不曾親身體驗埋首苦讀該有的辛酸；或許他飾演過風光無比的體育班長，卻不曾經歷與他校競爭的艱辛；或許他飾演過苦情抑鬱的俊俏學長，卻不曾親嚐戀慕他人的青澀苦楚。戲劇使他學會了展現絕大多數感情的訣竅，但對於從未體驗過的事物，他終究只是臨摹。

　　此刻，站在201號寢室中，面對自己的室友，皇天馬頭一次感受到了他從未經歷過的情緒。要知道，隨機街演畢竟只是例行宣傳，雖然四位組長們會共同交流意見，可表演內容最終還是交由當週組員發想——再怎麼說，街演就是為了磨練團員們的即時反應，假若一切傾向公式化，那便徹底喪失了街演的創意與自由性——夏組組員們在簡短討論後，決定兵分兩路，並為每一位組員安排了不同的服裝風格與個性，藉此展現出他們的多元性。

　　天馬作為五人中個子最高、長相也最陽剛的成員，為了製造視覺衝突感，自然與外貌反差最大的幸配在一起。除此之外，與他平時開朗直接的個性不同，他被分配到的設定是溫柔與冷靜，為此，幸幫他挑選了一款樸素長裙與深色及腰假髮，藉此凸顯他的高挑身材。

　　可現在，天馬正手握假髮向室友氣沖沖地叫嚷，彷彿不間斷的大分貝抱怨能讓他在此等絕境中佔到一丁點便宜。一旁，坐在茶几邊的幸一手提著梳子、一手提著剃鬚刀，勉強忍住翻白眼的衝動，他正準備等天馬將裙下用來點綴的深色絲襪也穿上了，才能評估整體造型的平衡感。

　　問題就是出在這了——沒人能容忍黑絲孔縫透出不該透的東西，在穿上絲襪前，他們得把天馬的腿毛剃了。

　　諷刺的是，倘若天馬的生活經驗再多一些，他或許能為自己留一點面子，告訴幸能他獨自處理這點小事，並接過剃鬚刀、鑽進浴室，徹底避開此等窘境。可惜天馬除了平日剃剃剛冒頭的短髭之外，從沒親手除過毛。他總是讓化妝室的專業助理代勞。

　　「不想做也可以。假如我們要演喜劇，我不反對你頂著一雙恐怖的腿出去表演。」一旁，幸一臉事不關己，甚至懶得看天馬的方向，正用提著剃鬚刀那隻手的末兩指滑手機。天馬一聽臉立刻漲紅了。

　　他與幸相處數個月下來，到底是摸清了這位冤家的個性，且深知對方同樣摸透了自己那些虛張聲勢的伎倆，自己如今再試也是枉然。

　　他是即將斷腕的壯士；是只能破釜沉舟的兵卒。

　　不甘願地放下假髮，天馬在躊躇數秒後，只能以十分尷尬的姿勢緩緩脫下長裙，露出底下的藍色五分褲與赤裸雙腿。幸見他竟如此爽快的投降了，不禁面露詫異，調侃了句「你今天吃錯藥了嗎？」這令本就處於炸點邊緣的天馬再度回嘴，卻越說越沒底氣，最後只能以一臉有冤報不得的悲愴神情坐在幸身旁，伸直了雙腿讓對方幫他在正面抹剃鬚泡。

　　若在以往，他肯定能大氣不喘地與幸唇槍舌戰個好幾回，縱使心知說不過對方，事後回想，也能為自己的驍勇善戰感到雖敗猶榮。可今日，天馬心煩意亂，自從他意識到自己將要身穿女裝並站在夥伴面前，他便像錯剪主枝的盆栽，即使外表不顯，內裡卻奄奄一息。另一方面，幸雖然感知敏銳，現下卻無瑕顧慮天馬的異狀。他忙著幫這位大明星服務，並心繫不久後的黃昏街演，哪還有心思深究某人一時的彆扭。於是默默凝視刀片在腿上來回的天馬只能沈默，在寂靜中享受這煎熬無比的貼心服務。

　　他不明白。

　　這並不是天馬第一次擔當女役，事實上，這甚至不算一次正式的女役，只是穿上現成女裝在街邊表演五分鐘的小短劇，跟他以往見過的大場面差多了。要知道，他曾扮過廣告中的女童，也扮過縣內宣導影片的青春少女，這次區區一位溫柔婉約的學姊根本不算什麼。可這是天馬第一次如此心煩意亂，甚至懷疑自己罹患了某種恐懼症。

　　他尚未意識到，正因為從未體驗過平凡人的生活，甚至只能靠模擬呈現某些情緒，因此，當他偶然踏入某個未知領域時，自然會感到恐慌。

　　也許等到幸幫他把小腿背面也處理好了，他便不緊張了——天馬在心中如此窩囊地說服自己：也許等整套女裝穿戴完畢，有了實感的他便能回歸正常了。

　　這時的天馬，尚未想通一個人世間最普遍的道理：面對眼前擁有高標準美感又經常以女裝示人的幸，他怎麼能不緊張呢？

　　畢竟，縱使他尚未察覺，在這世上，可沒有哪一個蠢蛋會想在自己的心儀對象面前出糗啊。

-


End file.
